


We are a Go

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, John's the one driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompts: "toy, still".

The safeword is orange.

Matt’s the one who picked it, explaining at the time that though he was of the opinion that the color itself was kind of obnoxious, the word rolled off the tongue in a distinct way, making it useful.

John had then pointed out that a safeword was useless if Matt was gagged.

Matt had deflated, thwarted despite his attempts to cajole John into it anyway. John hadn’t budged. He’d heard about this sort of thing before and done his research as soon as Matt had hesitantly brought it up, and knew that it was vital that Matt have a clear out even if it was technically John driving things.

“No gag, or no go,” John had said. Matt gave in.

So he’s not gagged now, the bonus of which is that John can watch the pink of his tongue as he pants into the open air. That’s one of the few parts of his body currently still under his jurisdiction; almost everything else is bound down and locked to the mercy of specialized ropes and lined cuffs. John takes a moment to marvel at the fruits of internet shopping – that world’s still mostly foreign to him, but he thinks he’s starting to understand its usefulness.

“Look at you,” John says, which elicits a whimper from the back of Matt’s throat. He touches Matt’s ankle, nosing the tender skin there and trailing a tongue against the knobbly shape. Matt’s toes try to curl, which is tough going what his legs spread taut as they are under the spreader bar, but he tries. Oh, he’s been trying.

John sits back and marvels again, trailing a hand down the sensitive skin of Matt’s inner thighs.

There’s miles of such skin on display on John’s bed right now. That isn’t new, but the presentation definitely is, Matt’s arms crossed in front of him in a straitjacket pose, legs bent at the knees and spread in front of him on the mattress, blindfold hiding the other source John relies on for info on how to proceed. Matt’s usually noisy, too, but now he’s quiet, so quiet.

It’s a good thing John knows how to improvise, going with the flow of Matt’s wants and relying solely on the cues of his body instead. John doesn’t really understand why this works for Matt, but he doesn’t have to understand. All he has to do is be here, giving it to him and making it as good as he can.

That cock that’s been stiff for the better part of an hour means that John’s doing something right.

“I think…” John trails off, watching Matt’s throat click as he swallows. Matt’s straining to be patient when normally he’d be begging by now, and that’s evidence enough how much he wants it. John chuckles softly, smacks the side of Matt's leg in a tease. “Yeah, let’s do this, hoo-rah!”

Matt yelps when John hooks his hands under his armpits, hefting him up and manhandling him round. John can feel the tension under his hands, the way Matt gasps when he realizes that John’s finally, finally getting in with the program and giving him what he wants.

“Oh dear god,” Matt gasps, the only words he’s said so far before they turn into a high-pitched sound of shocked arousal. He must be uncomfortable, effectively a deadweight in John’s arms as he’s positioned on John’s lap, but apparently that does it for him.

(“Use me,” Matt had said. “Just use me, like a thing, like a toy.”)

John pulls Matt flush against him, back to John's chest and presses a hand against Matt’s chest to hold them tight together. His cock slides in the heat between Matt’s ass cheeks, rubbing against the lubed opening.

“Oh dear god,” Matt repeats, tighter this time.

“What’s with the commentary?” John asks, curving a finger against one of Matt’s nipples. Matt whimpers and goes silent, letting himself be positioned to John’s liking. He tenses only when John reaches down and maneuvers his cock towards Matt’s hole. A careful press, and then he’s sliding in to heat and tightness.

John has to close his eyes and breathe for a moment, being inside Matt is just that good. When he’s steady, he opens his eyes and waits until Matt relaxes around him, accepting the intrusion.

“Like a vise,” John hisses, experimentally shoving upwards into Matt’s ass and getting a delicious little squeak.

After that it’s not hard for John find a rhythm, thighs thrusting upwards to get Matt bouncing on his lap. Matt’s only heavy enough for this to be interesting, making a keening sound every time he slams back down on to John’s lap, letting gravity do half the work for them.

John could do this all day, Matt tense and unable to writhe the way he usually does as he’s fucked out of his mind. Matt’s loving it, too, squeezing desperately around John’s cock because that’s the only way he’s allowed himself to beg.

But all day it can’t be. He knows how long Matt can take being in one position before his muscles cramp up, and John knows it’s not long to go. He adjusts the position of Matt’s thighs, thrusts a few times in sharp, rapid succession and sure enough, Matt’s coming on John’s cock, choking out a ridiculous whining sound of bliss as his untouched cock shoots its load.

“Would you look at that,” John says. He stops bouncing Matt and reaches round to pet Matt’s dick, which is now wet. Matt winces at the touch, but no orange, so John continues his ministrations. “You came without my permission. You do know what that means, don’t you?”

Matt makes a soft whoop of shock as John dumps him forward on to his stomach. John pulls his cock out and slides his fingers in there instead, finding his prostate and rubbing his fingertips persistently against it.

“You’re going to have to get hard again,” John tells him matter-of-factly. “Until we get this right.”

Matt’s wordless blubber of surprise is encouraging.


End file.
